Maybe he's not that bad after all
by Diabolo Framboise
Summary: Caroline thinks a lot about what happened with Klaus the night of her birthday. Klaus does too. How things could go on between the two of them after that?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello !**

**I'm totally addicted to the Vampire Diaries and since 2 weeks I can't get out of my mind that beautiful scene between Caroline and Klaus. So, I have decided to write a little story about them and I hope you're gonna like it.**

**I owe a big thanks to Amanda, my great beta reader because english is not my first language so this grammar thing is kind of difficult for me. I apologize for any mistakes you could find in the story.**

**And of course, I don't own anything in the Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

><p>Caroline felt really confused about the whole bracelet thing. What the hell did it mean? She understood why he had saved her. He needed the support of her mom, and there was no better way for him to get it. But what was with all the talking? And… what about the bracelet? Caroline couldn't help but think about it. She knew she shouldn't think about him at all, but something in their conversation keep bothering her. He had seemed so honest for once; it was really disturbing. Caroline tried to clear her mind and keep her focus on her French lesson, but it was hopeless. The god damn bracelet was gorgeous, but for once she wasn't that interested in the piece of jewelry itself. What it was haunting her was the meaning of it. <em>Why on earth did he do that? ,<em> she wondered for the billionth time. 

It was one week since the whole birthday debacle, and her mind had been confused the whole time. She had caught sight of Klaus once or twice at the Grill, but he never spoke to her, so she didn't approach him. Speaking about it, that too was bizarre. Klaus now actually lived in Mystic Falls, and running into him at the Grill or anywhere else was beyond weird. They had all spent a whole year trying to kill him, and then trying to hide that Elena was still alive. And now he was just building his own house here, seriously? 

She couldn't help but think about what he'd said to her. That her life was actually only beginning and that she had tons of options in front of her. It was strange, but he had helped her that night. He put things in some perspective that she hadn't until then, and it made her realize that, in a way, he was right. She could do anything. She could travel, she could learn some new languages, and she could see all the wonders in the world. But, what the point of doing it all alone ? Because, that was her real problem. She was not going to age ever again, and slowly she was going to lose everyone she loved. So, what's the point of being alive if you are alone? That was the real question. It was one that Caroline couldn't answer. 

Klaus too was thinking about their little talk. He didn't' know exactly why he had told Caroline all those things, but seeing her on her deathbed because of him had somehow managed to make him feel a little uncomfortable. And being uncomfortable was definitely not a feeling he was used to. She looked so beautiful, and so sad, and so resigned to her own death that it had intrigued him. That, and the fact that she didn't seem afraid of him. Even when she had asked if he was going to kill her, she didn't seem to be scared, and he wasn't used to that. Truth to be told, he had liked saving her. He had liked that she had let him take her in his arms, and he had liked the way she hungrily drank his blood. He knew that a big part of it was that she didn't want to die, but he also felt that she actually had enjoyed his blood. He had no clue what she thought about the bracelet, but he was ready to bet that she was more than confused, and he liked it. He liked the idea of her thinking about him, and he wasn't planning on giving her any explanations so soon. 

The thing he hadn't planned on was Caroline actually confronting him about it. He knew that the pretty blond had a reputation of being bold and impulsive, but he never thought that she would have the nerve to come to him, all alone. When he saw Caroline walk right through the crowd to him, the third time she saw him in the Grill, he was kind of impressed by her brass. She sat just next to him, and without even a hello she went right to the point of the matter.

"Why did you gave me the bracelet?"

"Hello to you too, love", he said casually. "Do you feel better, since the whole bite thing ?"

Caroline frowned. "You mean the bite that you asked my boyfriend to inflict on me?" she asked coldly.

"Don't be like this love, I told you it was nothing personal and… "

"I don't care about your explanations." She had cut him off. She had actually just cut him off. "I want to know why you gave me that bracelet." Once again, right to the point.

"Just wanted to give you a little present on your birthday. Nothing more Caroline. "

"A present? Are you kidding me? You ask my boyfriend to bite me, so I would die, and then you give me a birthday gift? Seriously, what the hell is wrong with you?"

She was yelling now, and Klaus felt the anger rising. He wasn't patience tolerant creature, and the way she was talking to him was just unacceptable.

"Careful, Caroline" he growled. "I am not known for my patience. "

"I don't care what you are known for! How dare you? How dare you ask my boyfriend to kill me, and then act like you are a normal person and give me a present?" Caroline was still yelling, and this time he couldn't accept it. Using his vampire speed, he roughly grabbed her, and the next thing she knew, she was pinned against the wall in the deserted alley behind the Grill. Klaus was painfully holding her hands against the wall and it was only at this very moment that she started to feel the fear.

"Enough now, Caroline, don't try me. " His tone was calm but Caroline could feel the anger building up.

"Or what? You're going to finish the job Tyler began?" She would have slapped herself for that one. What was wrong with her, seriously ? She was pinned against a wall by a very angry Original hybrid, and she couldn't keep her damn mouth shut? She closed her eyes, thinking that he was actually going to do what she had just said.

Klaus didn't know why, but the sight of her closing her eyes in fear made his anger ebb away. He slowly released his grip on her wrist, and she opened her eyes.

He seemed like he was going to add something, but he just disappeared in a blur. 

Two days later, he was waiting for her in her bedroom when she came back from school. She jumped back when she saw him and instinctively tried to run, but he was in front of her before she even reached the door. Grabbing her arm, he pulled her back into her bedroom without a word. Several minutes later, Klaus had still not spoken and Caroline started to feel bored.

"Did you have something to say to me?"she asked eventually. " Because, I have homeworks to do."

Once again, he was taken aback by her gumption. Seriously? Homework? She was asking him, the biggest bad ass in the whole world, to hurry up because she had homework to do?

Once again, Caroline was pinned against a wall by a really angry Klaus.

"Are you fully aware who you are talking to?" he snarled

"I'm just asking" said Caroline, her voice a little shaky. "I'm just wondering why you are waiting for me in my bedroom, that's all."

Klaus kept staring at her, and like the first time, he suddenly disappeared. 

Four days later, he was in her classroom where she was the last one to leave. With a sigh, Caroline moved past him and leaned against the wall. Genuinely puzzled, Klaus frowned as he watched her.

"When you come to see me I always end pinned against a wall", explained Caroline. "So I'm just trying to save some time."

Stunned. The Original hybrid was absolutely stunned. And then he laughed. A true laugh, with mouth, dimples and eyes. Caroline looked right at him, and couldn't help but notice how handsome he was with a genuine smile on his face.

"You are sassy aren't you, sweetheart?" said a very amused Klaus. Caroline shrugged her shoulders, and he suddenly noticed how tired she looked. The smile disappeared and he frowned.

"What's wrong?" he suddenly asked. You look like hell!"

Caroline rolled her eyes. " You do know how to talk to women, don't you?" she said ironically, then she sighed. " I'm just tired, but why do you even care? "

Klaus looked at her intensely. "Are you still wondering about the meaning of existence? "

Caroline nodded slowly and smiled weakly. "Actually, yes." she answered. I'm still wondering."

Klaus frowned. "Why? "

Once again, Caroline shrugged." I don't know, really. I just keep wondering… since the night you healed me", she added a little hesitantly. "What you said what partially true, but what is the meaning of discovering the world if you are alone doing it?"

"Why would you be alone?" asked Klaus

"Because I'm a vampire, and I'm not gonna age anymore. And, I'm gonna lose everyone I love one by one, and by the end I'll be all alone." Caroline was almost in tears.

"Love is vampire's greatest weakness sweetheart. Don't forget that. You can't love anyone if you really want to be free."

"But I want to love." Caroline protested," I wanna love, I wanna feel, I wanna stay human!"

"What for? You will always be disappointed."

"That's not true. You're just saying this because you've never had any friends. "

"I don't need friends" he said, a little coldly

"Really ? I thought that was the whole point of the hybrid thing, not being alone anymore?"

"What made you think that? "

"I don't know, I just assumed…"

"You assumed wrong" Klaus cut her off.

"Ok, just saying… Why are you even here? Not that I want to get you mad by asking" she quickly added.

Klaus smiled. "Do I really need a reason to talk to you?"

And with that, he disappeared once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you very much for reading ! I would love to know what you think about the story. Any reviews would be lovely.<strong> **I'll update as soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you VERY VERY much everybody for the nice reviews and all the story alert, it really means a lot to me ! I hope you're gonna like this chapter at least as much as the first one...**

**A special thanks to Amanda, my beta reader who is doing a great job by helping me with the grammar thing ! English is not my first language and sometimes it's hard for me.**

**And of course, I don't own anything in The Vampire Diaries...**

* * *

><p>After seven days of peaceful, hybrid-free silence, Caroline found a white card on her pillow, on top of a big silver box.<p>

_Sweetheart, if you are still wondering about the meaning of existence, keep looking at this._

In the box, there was a gorgeous reproduction of the "Mona Lisa" from Leonardo de Vinci. In the bottom of the box, Caroline found several beautiful books about the greatest museums in the world.

* * *

><p>One week later, she found a new card in the same place as the last, on top of a similar silver box.<p>

_Sweetheart, if you are still wondering about the meaning of existence, keep listening to this. _

In the box, there was an antique gramophone with a pile of discs. Mozart, Brahms, Beethoven, Liszt, Bach and Haydn. In the bottom of the box, Caroline found several thick, elaborate volumes about the greatest operas in the world. She was sensing a pattern.

* * *

><p>As she'd anticipated, the next week found her holding a now familiar card from her pillow, where it had been placed on top of a metallic package.<p>

_Sweetheart, if you are still wondering about the meaning of existence, keep reading these. _

In the box, there were four old, worn books : Hamlet by Shakespeare_, _The Ice People by Barjavel_, _Dante's Inferno_,_ and The Sorrows of Young Werther by Goethe.

By looking at the books, Caroline found out that each one was a first edition.

* * *

><p>One week later, as she had for almost a month, she found another card on her pillow, on top of a much smaller silver box.<p>

_Sweetheart, if you are still wondering about the meaning of existence, keep dreaming of these. _

In the box, there was a pile of pictures:

_Chichen Itza, Mexico_

_Petra Tou Romiou, Cyprus_

_The Astronomical Clock, Prague_

_The Palace of Versailles, France_

_The Colosseum, Italy_

_The Great Sphinx of Giza, Egypt_

_The Sahara desert, Tunisia _

_Petra, Jordan_

_Ushuaia, Argentine_

* * *

><p>The fifth and final week, Caroline found a similar setup.<p>

_Sweetheart, if you are still wondering what genuine beauty looks like, keep looking at this._

In the box, there was a drawing of her.

* * *

><p>The last one gift overwhelmed Caroline. She had been growing more and more confused with each gift, and her mind was a total mess. She hadn't seen Klaus since their conversation in her classroom, but she found herself even more confused by the gifts than by actually seeing him. She had been trying not to think about the silver boxes with their cryptic messages. She had been trying to convince herself that Klaus was just playing another sick mind game with her, but she couldn't help but see some sincerity in the gifts.<p>

The last one was just too much for her addled brain, and she knew she had to confront him again.

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to Caroline, Klaus had been watching every time she had opened a new gift. He had found a nice spot in front of Caroline's window, and had seen the young girl becoming more and more confused over the past month. But, he also had seen that in some way, she had been touched by the gifts. He couldn't have said exactly why he was doing all these things for her. Caroline was kind of fascinating to him. She intrigued him with her youth, her doubts about being a vampire, her beauty, her boldness. It was pretty difficult, after all these centuries, for him to find something or someone to hold his interest, but Caroline had a unique effect on him. Seeing her struggle every day with her vampire nature and with her worries reminded him some periods of his own lifetime, and he felt a kind of connection with her because of this.<p>

He saw the look on her face when she discovered the last gift, and he knew that the beautiful young lady was ready to pay him a little visit.

* * *

><p>Caroline stood in front of the mansion, her stomach feeling pretty tight. She had to gather all her courage to actually knock on the door. Less than three seconds later, the door was opened and she was welcomed by a cheerful Klaus.<p>

"Hello sweetheart, I was waiting for you" he said playfully.

"What's the deal with all the gifts?" she blurted.

"Really sweetheart, you have to learn being a little less rude" Klaus reprimanded.

Caroline was not on the mood for playing games and the confusion she was feeling towards Klaus just turned into anger.

"Could you stop with the lecture, and just answer me? What are you doing with me? What do you expect from me? What do you want from me that you're playing with me like this?" she asked loudly.

"That's an awful lot of questions." noticed Klaus, "Maybe you should come in, so we can talk about it".

Without waiting for her answer, he turned his back on her and started to walk inside the mansion. Caroline hesitated two seconds. She was being reckless, and she knew it. Nobody knew she was there, and she was totally alone with the devil himself, thinking about following him willingly inside his house. But Caroline being Caroline, her need for answers was stronger than anything else, and she followed him.

He led her in the living room, which was kind of nice actually. A fireplace, a big couch, some armchairs, a table, a few chairs. Simple furniture, but beautiful and chosen with distinguished taste.

Klaus sat in an armchair, and invited Caroline to do the same, but she stubbornly stayed on her feet.

"So, now we are inside, are you gonna answer? What are you doing with me?"

Klaus sighed. "Like usual, right to the point…" he commented.

"I don't see the need to talk to you more than is necessary" Caroline answered coldly.

Klaus frowned. "You could be a little bit nicer with me you know. I gave you some beautiful presents, and I haven't even received a 'thank-you'."

Caroline just stared at him incredulously. "Are you serious? Are you expecting thanks from me? Thanks for what, exactly? For toying with me? For playing with my mind?"

"Have you ever considered that maybe it wasn't a game, and that I was being honest with you?" asked Klaus, his voice turning icy.

"No" she said sharply.

"So you really do think that low of me?" he asked softly.

Caroline flinched. His words reminded her vividly of the night he saved her, and the beginning of all the confusion. She gave him the same answer she had then.

"Yes"

Klaus didn't' respond, and suddenly Caroline couldn't stand it anymore. She had accumulated too much confusion, too many questions, too much frustration over the past weeks and she just blew up.

"Why shouldn't I think that low of you? Since I've known you, you have ruined my life and the lives of all the people I know! You killed Jenna, you killed Elena, you turned Stefan into a ripper, you tried to use me in the sacrifice, you killed my boyfriend and turned him into a hybrid, and you asked him to bite me. Why shouldn't I think that low of you? Why, why, why?"

Caroline was yelling now, unable to control herself anymore, but Klaus was not the kind of a man you could just yell at without consequences.

Before Caroline could even see him move, he had violently thrown her against the wall. Her back hit it so hard that a few bit of plaster fell down and she collapsed on the floor. One second later, he had taken her by the throat to put her back on her feet, and he was pinning her against the wall.

"You shut up, now." Klaus shouted. "How dare you talk to me like this? Are you forgetting who you are speaking to?" He still had his hands around her throat, and she was struggling to free herself even if she knew it was hopeless.

"It's the truth" she managed to choke out." I'm only telling the truth. You did all those things. How could I be ever be grateful to you for anything?"

"Because I want you to be, and I always get what I want. I will compel you if I need to, but you will be grateful believe me." Klaus was still shouting and the pure terror that Caroline felt edged into fury, and she started yelling back.

"That is your idea of how to make friends? Really? Compelling people? Making them stay with you because you scare them? Making them do what you want because they fear you? No wonder you need the hybrids to save you from being alone. Why would anyone want to stay around someone like you?"

Klaus slapped her right in the face. He put his full strength into the slap, and he hit her with the back of his hand. Caroline flew across the room and crossed through the opposite wall under the force of the assault. She fell violently on the floor, crying out in pain. Klaus was on her in a blur, and once again in took her by the throat to put her back on her feet. He slapped her again, sending her back into the living room by crashing her body through another part of the wall. Caroline screamed again and he grabbed her roughly by the wrist to throw her against the wall and press her to it. Caroline's face was covered in blood and she was aching all over. What she was feeling now was beyond terror. He was going to torture her and then kill her. How could he be the same man than gave her those beautiful gifts? Caroline looked at him, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Please" she whispered, "please stop"

"Why would I stop? You hate me, you want me dead, you don't even try to believe me when I say I'm sincere with you" Klaus spat in her face. "Why can't you see me as anything but a monster?"

"Because it's the only side of you I've ever seen" whispered Caroline, her voice breaking.

Klaus looked at her; the blood on her face, the cuts and the bruises all over her body, the tears covering her cheeks, and the desperation in her voice. And in seeing it, something inside of him broke down. He didn't know what it was, he didn't know why it happened, but he felt it. Suddenly, he couldn't stand to see Caroline shaking, crying and hurt anymore. Hurt because of him. Without a word, he raised her from the floor by putting one arm behind her back and the other one under her knees. He carried her to the couch where he sat, and he pulled her on his lap, her head resting against his chest.

Caroline didn't have the time to process what was happening. One second he was slapping her and one second she was in his arms? She was more confused than ever, but weirdly, the strong arms around her felt very secure and comforting. Too disoriented to think she just leaned in the soothing embrace and cried even more.

Klaus was disgusted with himself. He had been trying to earn her trust for weeks now, and all he was able to do was throw her into walls. But her words had hit a particularly sensitive spot, and he had lost it. Feeling her crying in his arms was unbearable. He tightened his embrace around her tiny frame, and with his other hand he slowly raised her face toward him. With extremely gentle movements, he wiped the tears and the blood from her face.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, truly sorry. I didn't' mean to hurt you… but your words were excruciatingly true. More so than I could handle." he whispered, with a little desperation in his voice.

Caroline couldn't think anymore. What was happening? She was in the arms of the man who had just violently abused her, and she felt safe? She carefully examined his face, and she saw something she had never seen in him before...

Vulnerability...

Sadness...

Remorse..

Humanity...

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you very much for reading. I'd really love to know what you think about this chapter :-)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, thank you very very much for the reviews and the story alert, it means a lot to me that you like the story...**

**I apologize for the late update but I depend on my beta to do it so please don't hold it against me. I owe her a big thanks for her help with grammar. ****I hope you'll enjoy the story anyway. **

**I don't own anything in TVD.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Caroline couldn't think anymore. What was happening? She was in the arms of the man who had just violently abused her, and she felt perfectly safe. She carefully examined his face, and she saw something she had never seen in him before. Vulnerability. Sadness. Remorse. Humanity. <em>

* * *

><p>They stayed like this for what seemed like forever. Caroline had stopped crying a while ago and had kept her head against Klaus' chest. His arms were still tightly wrapped around her, and truth to be told, she felt oddly comfortable. After she had calmed down, Klaus had started to whisper in her ear. He talked about his father, he talked about his mother, and he talked about his siblings. Then he talked about what it was like for him, being turned. He talked about being a vampire, and all the killings. He talked about the urges, he talked about the cravings. Then, he moved on to the possibilities. He described the cities, the music, and the art. He talked about the literature that he had encountered. Then, he talked about her, about her boldness, her beauty, he talked about her vulnerability, and about her golden heart. He told her that she was a ray of sun for everyone she was close to. And then he stopped talking and then… he waited.<p>

He had never felt so vulnerable and so human. What he had just done, was the most difficult thing he ever had to do, opening up to someone; talking about his weaknesses to someone. Klaus didn't often talk about the way he felt to anyone. But she was worth the pain. She was worth all the pain in the world.

Caroline was not confused anymore. Klaus had been explaining himself for hours, and she knew somehow that he had never said any of those things to anyone else before. She was seeing a side of him than nobody else had seen. She was still not really sure why he had chosen her, but she was sure of something. He wasn't playing any games with her. He had showed her that he was still able to feel, and that he still had some part of his humanity. Actually, it was the most amazing thing that he could have showed her. It was the most beautiful gift that he could have given to her.

Long after he had stopped talking, Caroline slowly lifted her head toward him.

"Thank you" she whispered in his ear, and then, she put her head back against his chest.

She was feeling totally drained, and soured- but not from the physical pain. Her wounds had healed since a while ago. She was exhausted from the intensity of the last hours. She couldn't remember ever having experienced something quite as intense as what had happened to her today. She slowly drifted to sleep, still tightly curled in Klaus' arms.

She woke up the morning after in her own bed. A piece of paper was on the pillow next to her. 

_Sweetheart, I couldn't apologize more for yesterday. I didn't mean to hurt you. I've been alone far too long, and I sometimes don't know how to act around people anymore. I hope you can forgive me_.

Caroline was not mad. Actually, she hadn't felt that peaceful in a very long time. She knew that what had happened the day before was unique, and that things between the two of them would never be the same. And the thought made her happy.

She came back to the mansion that day after school. She didn't bother to knock, inviting herself into the living room. He was there, sitting on the couch. She would never forget the relieved expression on his face when he saw her.

"Hi" Caroline said softly.

"Hi" he replied, even more softly. He was desperate to move closer, but he was so afraid to scare her that he did his best to stay as still as he could.

Caroline seemed to understand what was on his mind because she sat next to him, never breaking eye contact.

"You told me a lot yesterday, so I thought that maybe it was my turn" she said a little hesitantly.

Klaus smiled. Not his usual half-mocking smirk, but a genuine smile that reached his eyes and dipped into his dimples.

"I'd love that." he answered, with the same relief coloring his voice.

Caroline nodded, and she started to quietly talk about her day.

It became a routine for both of them. Every day after school, Caroline went to the mansion and told Klaus about her day. Once, she brought the gramophone and the discs he had given her, and they listened to the music together. Another time, she brought the pictures he had given her, and he described each place in detail. Finally, when she brought his drawing, he began giving her informal art lessons.

Progressively, they reached more important subjects. Caroline explained her confusion, her doubts, her regrets at having a lot of human choices taken away from her. He always listened carefully. He tried his best to help her, and to show her that even if some human things were now forbidden for her, she had other possibilities to balance out the losses she had suffered.

These moments became precious for both of them. Caroline struggled less with her vampire issues, and she felt more peaceful and happy than she had in years. She had no idea where she was going, but she didn't want to think about it. She was living day by day, and it was all she needed right now.

Klaus knew exactly where he was going. He was going to fall right in love with her. The feeling was so new, that it was overwhelming and confusing. At the same time, it felt so right that it didn't bother him. Anyway, he knew there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. Caroline was the most beautiful thing that had ever happened in his life. Her joy, her kindness, her gentle, loving heart, they mesmerized him a little more every day. He couldn't believe that such an amazing woman could enjoy his company.

With every moment he was spending with her, he had to struggle to not take her in his arms, not to kiss her. It was becoming more and more difficult, and he didn't know how long he could hold it back. Every word, every smile, every laugh, made his need for her more intense. The worst part was that Caroline actually didn't seem to mind his touch. She was so friendly and so affectionate, that physical contact came naturally for her when she was comfortable with someone. And, day after day, she was becoming more and more comfortable with Klaus. After their intense heart-to-heart, she knew that he would never hurt her again. She couldn't really explain why she felt that way; she just sensed it and she knew she could rely on her instincts.

Every time she touched his arms or brushed his hands with hers, he felt the electricity crackle against his skin and he had to fight the urge to take her in his arms. She was unwittingly making the things more and more difficult for him. He remembered the time they had talked until three in the morning. Caroline had slowly drifted in and out of sleep during their conversation. Eventually, she had nuzzled into his chest and fallen asleep for good. He couldn't help but wrap his arms around her and hold her tight. He had spent the entire night just watching her and gently stroking her hair. He couldn't get enough of her beautiful face, so utterly angelic as she slept.

He remembered this other time where she had tried on a dress he'd given her for the Founder's Ball. She couldn't zip the dress alone, and she had come back to the living room to ask for help. And there she had stood, in front of him, the dress wide open from her neck to her lower back, and revealing the softest skin in the world. Her hair was pushed over one shoulder to allow him access, and the view had truly tortured him. He had come closer to her, and the way she smelled had driven him crazy. His hands were uncharacteristically shaky as he fastened the garment. It was the first time he had actually started to fantasize about her. Instead of pulling the zipper up, he had imagined doing the exact opposite, pushing the dress around her shoulders, down her body. He had pictured kissing her neck passionately, leaving heated trails as he inhaled her perfume, and becoming drunk from her scent. He had imagined sliding his hands along her frame, making her shiver under his touch. He would bury his hands in her hair, making her moan. He had snapped out of his fantasy when he had noticed he was getting rather aroused. He had quickly stepped back from her, and it had taken a long time before he could regain his composure.

Nothing quite compared to the acute agony that was swimming at the Falls. The sight of her in bikini was breathtaking, and he had spent the whole afternoon trying to think about anything but her long, bare legs and flat stomach, glistening with water droplets. He had failed pitifully, and had to stay in the cold water the whole time to prevent him from ravishing her body. Things had gotten worse when she had started to feel cold and had scooted closer to him to warm up. Holding in his arms, this gorgeous girl who was covered by nothing but a few tiny scraps of cloth was just pure torture. He had to gather each second of his thousand years of self control to not simply flip her body beneath his, and kiss her until she couldn't breathe anymore, make love to her until she couldn't walk.

Every day was harder than the day before. Every day he had to struggle a little more than the last. Every day he had to fight the urge to make her realize that the way he was feeling about her was so much more than friendship.

And one day, as was inevitable, he lost it. She was right in front of him, she had the most beautiful smile on her face and he couldn't help himself. Moving to her with superhuman speed, Klaus cupped her face in his hands and he kissed her. Caught out off guard, Caroline closed her eyes and instinctively put her hands over his, caressing his fingers. Their mouths stayed connected for a long time, but Klaus didn't dare to deepen the kiss. He slowly released her and looked intensely into her eyes. He saw confusion, and shock, and fear. And then she stepped back, and she was gone. The day after, she didn't' show up at the mansion.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you very much for reading. Please let a little review to tell me what you think. I love reading your feedback and review really make my day :-)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you again for your nice reviews and all the story alert... It means a lot that you like my story.**

**I would like to point out that this chapter is NOT beta reading because my beta let me down. So please remember that english is not my first language and please be nice with the grammar mistakes.**

**I don't own anything in TVD.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Two months later….<em>**

Caroline rung the mansion's bell, feeling literally sick. What if he wouldn't let her explain herself? What if he just slammed the door on her face? What if he just killed her the moment he would open the door?

But it was too late to back down. She needed to talk to him and most of all, she needed to _see_ him. After unsuccessfully waiting for a while, she opened the door and invited herself until the living room. Klaus was there, his back turned on her, staring at the fireplace.

She knew he had heard her from the moment she was in front of the door, and the fact that he didn't speak was really a bad sign. Her stomach still feeling really tight, Caroline didn't dare speak first and waited uncomfortably for him to make the first move.

"Well, Caroline, when someone does not open the door, it's usually means that you're not welcome to come inside" he said coldly.

Caroline's heart clenched. He was mad and he had every reason to be. Actually, she was surprise he didn't already throw her by the window. But she had come for a reason, and even if it had to end by him yelling at her, she had to tell what she came for.

"I'm sorry Klaus, truly sorry. I know I shouldn't have left things like this between us but I needed time, cant' you understand that?" she pleaded.

Klaus finally turned to face her, his face as unreadable as usual.

"I can understand that, but two whole months without even a single word are a little bit extreme, aren't they?"he retorted bitterly.

Caroline was feeling the frustration building up and she started rambling, as always when she was nervous.

"Extreme? You think it was extreme? You kissed me for god sake! Kiss me! What I was supposed to do? I never thought things were like this between us, you caught me out off guard, I wasn't prepared for that and…"

Klaus cut her off, his voice turning icy.

"I see your point Caroline. Actually, I saw it two months ago when you run away and never answered any calls, and refused to talk to me once since then."

"I wasn't ready for that Klaus. I couldn't stop thinking about the things you had done and I couldn't stop thinking about my friends' reaction about that and it was totally overwhelming and it scared the hell out of me" rambled Caroline again but with a pleading tone this time.

"Again, I got that. Why are you here now? "Klaus asked dryly.

Caroline took a deep breath. Even if technically she didn't need to breathe, she was feeling like she could use some air right now. It was now or never.

"Because in the last two months I couldn't stop one second thinking about you. I fell asleep with you in my head, I woke up with you in my head, I went to school with you in my head, I talked to my friends with you in my head. You were everywhere, all the time and I can't stand it anymore. "

Klaus was still absolutely unreadable. Nothing had changed in his face or in his eyes.

"So what's your point?" he asked.

Caroline decided just to be blunt. After all, it was a thing he liked about her, right?

"The point is I missed you and I don't wanna be apart from you anymore. I wasn't ready to admit it when you kissed me but I am now".

Again, no reaction came in his face even if he was still staring intensely at her.

Trying to swallow a big lump in her throat, Caroline slowly approached him and stood right in front of him.

"May I come into your arms?" she asked shyly, trying to keep a steady voice but failing pitifully.

Klaus kept staring at her but still not saying anything. Caroline held his gaze for a few moments and felt her heart sink. Of course he was not saying anything. It was too late. _She_ was too late. She had humiliated him by rejecting him, and he was not gonna give her another chance. Klaus was definitely not a man of second chances. Caroline looked at him a few more seconds then she understood that all her hopes were crushed. Her face fell, as her heart hurt her like nothing had done before.

"Fair enough" she whispered before slowly turned away from him, tears starting to roll down her cheeks. She took two steps away from him before feeling a rough grip on her wrist. In less than one second, she was crushed against him, one of his arms gripped on her waist and the other one behind her neck.

"You are not going anywhere" he whispered huskily into her hair.

The feeling of relief overwhelmed Caroline. Slightly shaking, she put her arms behind his neck and scooted herself as close as him as she could, trying desperately to put all her feelings in that embrace. By molding her body against his, she was trying to tell him how much she had missed him and how sorry she was.

Klaus couldn't believe that she had came back. He thought he had lost her after kissing her. He had spent the last two months desperately thinking about her. Her smile, her eyes, her warmth, her way to say his name, all those things that always had amazed him. He had tried to keep focused on all his family's troubles, but the stunning blonde girl was still in the back of his mind and it was driving him crazy.

He couldn't believe that she was here, in his arms, so close to him that he could feel all the curves of her body. He inhaled deeply her scent and sighed with relief. God he had missed her to death! He was usually the last person on earth to forgive anything or anyone, but Caroline had got so much under his skin than he was willing to make an exception for her, even if he was cursing himself for that. He tried to remember the last time he had felt something like this in his very long life but he couldn't think of anything. Just looking at her made him happy, so having her in his arms and breathing her scent was heaven. Caroline slowly pulled back a little so she could look at him in the eyes. She took his strong jaw in her hands and smiled shyly at him.

"May I kiss you?" she asked softly.

Klaus couldn't help but smile.

"Try me" he whispered.

Caroline raised herself on the tip of her toes and slowly pressed her lips against his, not daring being too pushing. The kiss was tender and shy, as she wasn't sure of his reaction even if he had allowed her to do it. Klaus had let her make the first move because she had asked for it, but he was the Original Hybrid after all. He couldn't let things escaped to his control for too long. He tightened his grip around her and tangled one of his hands into her hair to make her lift her face. With a low growl, he hungrily deepened the kiss, and he started kissing her like he was starving.

Caroline moaned when his tongue touched hers and at this very moment, she stopped thinking. She just lost herself in the kiss, and she couldn't think about anything which wasn't Klaus' lips or hands. He was holding her so tight that she probably would have bruises tomorrow but she couldn't care less. She had always thought about Tyler as an excellent kisser, but she was starting to understand that being more than one thousand year old gave a lot of more advantages than just strength and speed. The way Klaus was kissing her was absolutely blow minding. The way he was devouring learnedly her lips, the way his tongue was playing with hers, the way he was sliding his hands from her hair to her lower back, the way he was holding her so she could feel all the hard muscles of his body was mesmerizing. Her knees felt suddenly weak and she had to tighten her grip on his neck to steady her.

Klaus was the first to break the kiss, way too soon for Caroline. "Don't stop" she mumbled against his lips. Klaus kissed her once more and softly smiled at her while cupping her face.

"Caroline, I need to know you're not going to change your mind. There is no going back after that, sweetheart. What about your friends?"

Caroline looked in Klaus' eyes. All she could see was sincerity and concern. Concern about her, and about her answer. She had learned to know him on the past few months, in a way that nobody else did. He had showed her a side of him that nobody else knew. Of course he had done terrible things, and she could never forget that. But there was something about him that she couldn't help to be attracted to in spite of everything. He made her feel like he always understood the way she felt and it was priceless. She truly and deeply loved all of her friends, and she would have died for any of them but none of them could understand her like Klaus did. They all had their own problems to deal with, and their own particularity, doppelganger, witch or hybrid but she was the only one who was a vampire. Of course, there were Stefan and Damon but Stefan was way too preoccupied with his own problems to be there for her. And Damon never gave a damn about her, so technically she was alone. Until Klaus. He really had helped her through the whole "being a vampire" thing and she was grateful for that. He understood her worries, her feelings, her doubts because he had had the same at least once in his lifetime. Over the months, she had learnt to be comfortable with him until the point she now blindly trusted him. The way she had missed him over the past few months just made her realized, that some way along the road, she had fell for him. The thought had first scared her and had overwhelmed her with guilt. How could she fell for a monster? Someone who killed Jenna, someone who killed Elena, someone who turned her boyfriend into a hybrid? All that thoughts had panicked her the first time he had kissed her, and had made her run away. But she had spent two months aching for him and she couldn't deny anymore the way she felt about him. The comfort he could provide her was priceless. The way he could make her feel was amazing. She was ready to fight for him, and to come clean with her friends by making them understand what he represented to her.

"I'm not going to change my mind, I give you my word. I'm going to do my best so my friends can understand the way I feel about you. It won't be easy but maybe if they see I am happy, I have a chance to make them accept us."

"So is there an us?" Klaus asked softly.

Caroline smiled. "I want to" she whispered. "You know, I don't know exactly how it happened or when it happened, but somewhere along the road, I fell for you."

Klaus felt his heart unclench with relief. She will never know how much he had waited for those words, and how much he had been desperate to hear them.

"That's a good thing because somewhere along the road, I fell for you too" he confessed.

Waves of happiness running through her body, Caroline resumed their passionate kiss. Once again, he took the control of the situation by pinning her against the wall, so he could press his body roughly against hers. Caroline bucked her hips against his, to feel as much of him as possible and the move made them both moan. He kept kissing her like he was starving, devouring her lips, invading her mouth, ravishing her body with his hands, making her shiver. Caroline desperately gripped her hands behind his neck to pull him closer. She was glad that her body was pressed between him and the wall, otherwise she would have gone to pieces like jelly. In one little movement he torn off her top and throw it away. When his hands touched her bare skin and came cupping her breasts, Caroline melted totally in his arms. Her breath became erratic as he was sliding his hands all along her body. "I want you" she whispered against his ear," I want you now."

Klaus didn't need to be told twice. He made her wrap her legs around his waist so he could lift her from the floor. Using his vampire speed, he carried her until his bedroom. The next thing she knew, she was lying on his bed with him on the top of her, and his lips more impatient than ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! I would love to know what you think about this chapter so please, leave a review. Remember, reviews always make my day :-)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! Thank you again for the nice reviews, they really made my day every time!**

**I need to give A WARNING for this chapter, it's a pure smut, so don't read it if you don't like it! This is my first lemon ever and I have absolutely no idea if it's good or if it's sucks so please let me know... **

**And remember that english is not my first language so please be nice with the grammar mistakes. **

**I don't own anything in TVD.**

* * *

><p>Klaus couldn't' remember have ever wanted a woman like he wanted Caroline right now. His need for her was so strong that it hurt. Feeling her underneath him, passionately kissing him back was driving him insane. He had waited so long for that moment, he had dreamt so many times of her body under his, it took all his will power to not just ravish her. The only thing he could think about was rip off her clothes, and take her roughly right here and right now.<p>

But more than anything, what he wanted was Caroline totally surrendered to him. He wanted to feel that she belonged to him, and only him. He felt the need to dominate her, to mark her as his. He needed to make sure that after this night, she wouldn't go anywhere but in his arms.

Caroline felt confusedly his need of domination, and instead of scaring her, the thought turned her on even more. Surrender to the man she was falling for. Surrender to his hands, to his lips, surrender to his burning gaze, surrender to his kisses, to his caresses… Caroline moaned.

Klaus was kissing her neck, leaving a hot trail wherever his lips were touching her skin. His lips slid against her collarbone, while his hands were softly touching her stomach before moving up until her breasts. He cupped them and took his time to stroke the sensitive spot, before tearing apart her bra. Hungrily coming back to her lips, he let his hands wandered on her breasts, eliciting a low moan from Caroline. Abandoning her mouth, he kissed again her neck, then her throat, and made his way down until his mouth was on her breasts, barely brushing them, voluntarily torturing her. Caroline arched her back against his lips whispering inconsistently.

"Are you saying something, love?" he teased her.

Caroline answer was still incomprehensible and Klaus travelled back towards her face.

"I'm afraid I can't continue if I don't understand what you're saying" he said devilishly. Caroline fluttered her eyes open and swallowed hard.

"I want you" she said in such a low voice, he wouldn't have heard her without his super hybrid senses.

Klaus smirked. "Well, we are going to see what we can do about it" he answered.

Going back to her breasts, he learnedly began to suck one of her nipples. His tongue traced slow patterns on her skin, until he made her moan. His mouth jumped from one nipple to the other, sucking mercilessly the sensitive flesh, until she writhed beneath him, crying out his name.

Craving to feel his skin against hers, Caroline slid her hands under Klaus' shirt and quickly removed it. She sighed in relief when she finally felt his hot skin against her and began slowly caressing his chest. Klaus let her stroking him for a while, savoring the burning sensation of her hands on his bare skin. But when her hands moved to the top of his jean, he took Caroline's hands and pinned them above her head.

"Sorry sweetheart, but tonight, I'm the one in charge" he whispered in her ear. Caroline sighed heavily, a sound between a whisper and a complaint, making Klaus smirk again. He loosened her hands and came back to what his tongue was doing to her breasts.

While his tongue was busy with her nipples, his hands traveled further until they reached the hem of her jean. He slowly unbuttoned it and made it slide along her legs. He gave her an experimental touch under her panty and Caroline arched against his hand.

"You like it, love?" he whispered. Unable to speak, Caroline just frantically nodded.

"Good" he said again, "because I have no intention to stop before I make you scream".

After removing her thong, he slid a finger inside her, and started slowly to brush his thumb around her clit. The move elicited another half moaning complaint from Caroline, who bucked her hips against his hand, desperate for more friction. After a few moments teasing unbearably her clit, Klaus resumed his travel on her body with his lips. He left wet opened mouth kisses on her stomach, on her belly button and then on the apex of her thighs. He took her legs in his hands and put them on each one of his shoulder. At this point, he rose his face to look at Caroline. She had opened her eyes and she was looking at him. Her whole body was shuddering in anticipation. The way she was looking at him was enough to be sure that she was ok with what he was about to do. Reassured, he went back to kiss her inner thighs and then he started teasing her with his tongue. He licked her inner thighs, then he slowly moved until her folds, licking unbearably slowly all around her oversensitive clit, but without never touching it. Caroline was violently shaking. The feeling of his tongue everywhere but where she needed it the most was unbearable. She writhed beneath him, and tried to buck her hips against his lips, to have him where she wanted him. But he gripped her hips tighter not allowing her to move.

"Please" begged Caroline, "please".

Klaus kept going on his agonizingly slow rhythm all around her core, but eventually he gave in, and placed his tongue right in her clit. Caroline cried out and instinctively tried again to buck her hips but he still didn't allow her. He licked learnedly her bundle of nerves, unable to get enough of her moans. Caroline had never experience such a pleasure before. The way he was torturing her was unbearably delicious. She couldn't think of anything except his tongue on her. She was moaning, she was screaming, she was begging and she didn't give a damn about it. She had never been so lost in someone, that she could forget everything but the pleasure he was giving her. When Klaus slightly grazed her clit with his teeth, the feeling put her over the edge. She suddenly exploded, feeling her orgasm from the tip of her toes to the crown of her head. She buried her hands in his hair, violently shaking and crying out in ecstasy. Klaus waited until her body collapsed back into the bed to stop licking her. He then made his way up to her face, kissing every inch of skin he would find on his way. Before pleasuring her, he was already extremely aroused but now he was so hard that it hurt him. He never had such pleasure by doing this to a woman. The feeling of Caroline in his mouth was just unbelievable. Her moans, her taste, her begging had turn him on more than he had ever been.

Reaching her face, he took a few seconds to look at her. Naked underneath him, her breath heavy, her cheeks flushed, her hair spread all over the pillow, her eyes burning, her lips swollen…A violent feeling of possessiveness went through him. He crushed roughly his lips on Caroline's, almost painfully.

"You are mine Caroline" Klaus growled. "You'll never belong to anybody else."

Caroline smiled lazily. She was still high in pleasure and in a total bliss, but she wanted him inside of her more than anything else.

"So make me yours" she whispered seductively.

Klaus growled as he crashed again his lips on hers. He kissed her roughly and possessively, making her shiver.

"I want you" mumbled Caroline," I want you inside of me, now. "

This time, when she reached for his belt, he didn't stop her. She quickly removed his jean and his boxer, and sighed with relief when he was finally naked against her. She wrapped her arms behind his neck and her legs around his waist, pulling him closer.

"I want you" she whispered again.

Klaus resumed kissing her, more tenderly this time. He played with her lips, making them part slightly so he could deepened the kiss. His hands wandered again all over Caroline's body and she gasped heavily. She tightened her grip with her arms and legs, and Klaus understood perfectly what she wanted. His own body was aching for her, and he couldn't remember the last time he had felt this way, if he ever had felt this way. Unable to wait any longer, he slowly slid inside Caroline, eliciting another cry from her. Her arousal suddenly burnt her again and she arched against him. Klaus started to slowly thrust into her, unable to keep his eyes away from hers.

"Look at me" he whispered""look at me sweetheart".

Caroline fluttered her eyes open and tried to keep them open, in spite of all the overwhelming sensations which were burning her body. Klaus was moving agonizingly slowly, which make Caroline moan again in frustration.

"Faster" she mumbled, "faster, please".

Klaus would have wanted to make things last a while, but his body started to move faster against his own will. The feeling of Caroline writhed beneath him and begging him just drove him mad. He wanted this for way too long to could control himself any longer. As Caroline asked, he sped up his pace, rocking his hips against Caroline. He quickly found out that a long and deep thrust made her moan, and that a twist from his hips while he was thrusting made her scream. He used it to give her as much pleasure as he could, mesmerize by the reactions he was eliciting from her. Grabbing one of her legs, Klaus put it on his shoulder to deepen the angle. Caroline cried again at the new sensation and dug her nails in his back, leaving red marks all along his spine.

"Don't stop" she begged breathlessly, "please don't stop"

"Couldn't even if I wanted to" answered Klaus with the same breathless voice.

He sped up his pace once more, feeling that Caroline was very close, his lips never leaving her skin. Her mouth, her neck, her collarbone, he kept kissing every inch of her skin he could reach, always coming back to her warm lips. Caroline felt like she was falling. She met Klaus thrust for thrust, her arms and legs wrapped so tightly around him, that she would have crush him if he wasn't as strong as he was. With one last deep thrust, Klaus sent her over the edge once again. Caroline cried out his name while she exploded in a million of pieces. Her body trembled violently while waves of pure ecstasy were running through her body. Seeing her beautiful face twisted in pleasure, and hearing her scream his name, was enough to make Klaus reach his climax too. With a low growl from the deep of his throat, he came hard, his whole body shaking against Caroline.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! As it's my first lemon ever, please let me know what you think about it (hot?, awful?)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much to everyone who took the time to leave a nice review! You really are the best readers in the world :-)**  
><strong>Please remember that english is not my first language so be nice with the mistakes.<strong>  
><strong>I don't own anything in TVD.<strong>

* * *

><p>Klaus and Caroline were both breathless and in a pure bliss. Caroline was keeping discovering that being more than one thousand years old, was definitely a LOT more than just speed and strength. She couldn't help but blush a little by thinking about what happened during the last hour. She didn't even know that sex could be that way. Both passionate and wild but also gentle and sweet. She had never lost herself in anybody like she just lost herself in Klaus. Once his hands and lips had been started to work on her body, she had totally lost control of anything. She had moaned, whispered, and begged like she never did, and like she never had thought she could have. He could have asked her her own name while he was touching her, she would have been absolutely unable to answer. She had always thought about Damon like her most skilled lover, but Klaus had just given her another serious perspective. Her whole body was deliciously sour, and she thought she probably couldn't use her legs until the next week, regarding how weak they remained. She had never let herself surrender like this to anybody, and it was a little scary. But it was also better than anything she had ever experienced, and she was already craving to do it again.<p>

Klaus was as much mesmerized as Caroline. For a man of his experience, it was actually difficult for him to find something that could fascinate or surprise him. The funny thing was that Caroline did it all the time, without even knowing it. Discovering her body had been a breathtaking experience. She was gorgeous of course, but he had never thought that he could find that much pleasure, just by looking at a woman. He had taken all his time to undress her, savoring the discovery of every inch of her skin. He had made sure to tease her, to make her moan, to make her shiver. Watching her as she was moaning his name in pleasure had almost been enough to drive him over the edge. The way he had felt inside her was indescribable. The way she had moved her body under his, the way she had kissed him, the way she had wrapped her legs around his waist, the way her voice had became huskier and shakier with each thrust… All of this had just made him come harder than in his entire life, and he was already craving to do it again.

Still in a blurry haze and trying to recover, Klaus wanted to roll on his side so he won't crush Caroline with his own weight. Caroline growled in disapproval and tightened her legs around his waist.

"Please stay a while" she whispered in his ear. Too glad to oblige, Klaus buried his face on Caroline's neck and inhaled deeply her fabulous scent. Truth to be told, her blood had been a temptation while he was inside of her. But knowing that it would hurt her, the idea of biting her hadn't even crossed his mind.

When he felt that he was really starting to crush Caroline, Klaus slowly rolled on his back. He kept his arms around her so she rolled with him, and he nuzzled her on the top of him.

Caroline looked at him adoringly.

"Well, Mister Original, I have to say, it was beyond amazing. Tell me why we didn't do that before?" she asked still blushing a little.

"Because you weren't ready" Klaus reminded her.

"Silly me" sighed Caroline, making Klaus chuckles.

She looked at him a little shyly this time.

"I'm really sorry you know. About the past two months. It has been horrible. I couldn't stop thinking about you, I couldn't stop crying but I guess I just needed it to really realize the way I feel about you. I promise I will make it up to you. Are you still mad at me?" she asked softly.

Klaus gently pulled a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I'm not mad at you, sweetheart. I can understand that you needed some time to figure out what was going on between us" he replied. "But if you want to make it up to me, I've got a few ideas" he added suggestively.

Caroline chuckled and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I'm open to every suggestion" she whispered in his ear.

Klaus smiled and tightened his arms around her, just savoring being so close to her. Caroline curled herself in his arms and then looked at him in the eyes, suddenly serious.

"You know, I'm aware of the fact that you didn't have any kind of relationship in the last one thousand year, but I would like to establish some basics rules about it" she said firmly.

Klaus couldn't help but chuckles. Sassy little Caroline, he just loved when she was bold like this.

"Ok, sweetheart, shoot, I'm listening" he said, highly amused.

"First of all, you're going to keep falling more and more for me, until the day you realize that you're madly and deeply in love with me."

Klaus smiled and softly caressed her cheek.

"That one is easy" he whispered.

Caroline smiled back at him and kept going.

"Second of all, I want you all for myself, and by you I mean heart, body, soul, lips, arms and hands. There is absolutely no way that I'm sharing any of this with anyone else. If you give any of those things to another woman, I promise you that it will make me meaner that you had ever been."

Klaus chuckled this time, truly mesmerized by his young lady. She was the only one in the world to dare speak to him like this, and truth to be told, he absolutely loved it. And he was even more thrilled to found out she was the jealous type, and that she didn't' want to share him.

"I agree with that one too" he approved," but I claim the same thing for me. If I see you with any another man, I will rip his head off" he said firmly.

This time, it was Caroline to smile.

"Agreed" she said "but you really have nothing to worry about."

She leant to kiss him and continued with the next rule.

"I want displays of affection. Lots of them. I want to kiss you, and hold your hand, and come into your arms whenever I want to. I'm not asking you to do those things in front of people, because I understand that maybe it's not compatible with the whole Original Hybrid reputation. But as long as we are alone together, I'm expecting a lot of cuddling time."

Klaus looked at her adoringly. She was perfection and nothing less. How such a woman could want be with him, be in his arms and even make a rule about it? Klaus thought that he had never known what pure happiness was before that moment. This time, he was the one to lean and kiss her, until she couldn't breathe anymore.

"Ok, I'd take that as a yes" panted Caroline, trying to stay focused. She gathered her thoughts and tried to get ready for the next rule.

"So, next, you're going to try your best to trust me, and you're going to open up to me. You're not allowed to make major decisions without telling me and you're not allowed to lie to me. I want complete honesty, no matter what"

This time, Caroline's voice was shaking a little and she avoided his gaze. She knew she was going a little far, and she couldn't help but feel a little scared. Klaus perfectly felt that fear and he cupped her face with his hands, so she was looking at him again.

"This one is not easy and you know it. I can't promise you that but I can promise you that I'll do my best. Will it be enough for you?

Caroline smiled and once again she leant to kiss him, a little bit longer this time.

"Of course it's enough" she whispered. "I'm so glad you had started to open up to me, I just want you to keep going on that road. If we want things work between us, we have to trust each other, and most off all, being honest with each other."

Klaus nodded. "I will do my best, you have my word."

Caroline nodded happily.

"So, next" she said. She paused for a moment, because that one was not easy either and she didn't want to push her luck. But she really needed to say it so she just spilled.

"You're not going to harm in any way, or even less kill my friends and family."

Klaus remained silent for a while, and then he cupped her face again to make her look at him.

"I know I've hurt them a lot in the past year and I know that it hurt you too. Regarding the way I feel about you today, I'm not proud of it. But what is done is done, and I can't go back. And if you want me to be honest, I'm not sure that I would, even if I could. I did all those things for a reason, and if I had to do it again, I probably will. You have to understand that you're not going to change me, Caroline. You made me change on many ways, but there are some parts of me, that even you, could never change. What I can promise you, is that as long as your friends don't do anything against me, I won't do anything against them. But if they tried to kill me, I will defend myself. "

Klaus looked at Caroline's face, trying to read it. He knew he was taking a risk by telling her that some parts of him will never change. But she asked for honesty and she deserved the truth.

Caroline considered Klaus' words for a while. She already knew that she couldn't change him on everything. Actually, it had been the thing she had thought the most about on the past two months. She had understood that if she wanted to be with him, she will have to take him exactly the way he was. She had eventually accepted it, and it was the reason why she finally came back to him. Truth to be told, there were a lot of other things that she wanted to discuss with him (stop killing people for example) but for now, she decided that it was enough. She had obtained less than she wanted but more than she had expected. She thought it was not a bad compromise. For now.

She kissed him slightly to show her understanding and Klaus felt the relief washed over him. He didn't want to make promises that he couldn't keep, and he was grateful that Caroline didn't push him.

Caroline started thinking about the next rule. She knew perfectly that it wasn't their last talk about things that really matter, but she also knew that she shouldn't push him. He had always agreed on some pretty important things today, and she didn't' want to push her luck. She suddenly grinned while her next rule popped up in her head. Making a mischievous smile to Klaus, she added:

"So, next. I want absolutely mind blowing sex several times a day."

Klaus, who was expecting another difficult rule (as stop killing people for example), froze in shock, stunned by the boldness of Caroline. But Klaus being Klaus, it took him very few times to recover. Less than five seconds after Caroline had ended her sentence, he was attacking her lips. His mind blowing and wild kiss left Caroline absolutely speechless, weak on every part of her body and seriously aroused. Klaus then suggested on a husky voice:

"May I propose that we stop the whole rule thing for today, and we start working on the last one you enunciated?"

Unable to speak, Caroline just mumbled her approval and resumed hungrily kissing him.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. Don't forget that reviews always make my day and are my only salary :-)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for all the nice reviews, you guys are the best! **

**So, as it seems that you liked the lemon, I have decided to write another one for training lol. I hope you're gonna enjoy it. Please let me know. So, warning, smut in this chapter. **

**Be nice with the mistakes, english is not my first language.**

**I don't own anything in TVD.**

* * *

><p>Klaus was once again devouring her lips as his life depended on it. Caroline couldn't remember had ever been kissed that way. He managed to pour all his feelings in his kisses, but also to make her feel that she belonged to him. The possessiveness he was claiming was a little scaring, but also thrilling. She had never felt as beloved as in his arms. She was his, and as long as she will be his, nothing could ever happen to her.<p>

Klaus seemed like he wanted to control things again, but this time, Caroline had others plans. Taking him by surprise, she flipped him on his back, and pinned his body on the mattress with her hips. Klaus gasped in surprise, but seeing the burning flame in Caroline's eyes, he decided to let her do it her way. Caroline smiled, glad with their unspoken understanding, and resumed kissing him. She kissed him slowly, taking her time, nibbling his lower lips before deepening the kiss, and exploring his mouth with her tongue. She didn't stop until they were both out of breathe. Realizing that she hadn't had the time to properly explore his body yet, she decided to remedy to the situation right now. She started with his neck, kissing the sensitive skin around his pulse point. His smell was intoxicating and Caroline couldn't help but remember the time she had drunken his blood. She could still remember the sweet taste and the memory made her moan. She continued her exploration by kissing his chest from his throat to his waist. She took her time to place wet opened mouth kisses all along his abdomen, savoring the muscular frame under her lips. She traced a path on his torso by licking some spot on his skin. Klaus gasped involuntarily when she blew on the wet marks, making Caroline smile.

"You know, I may be way younger than you, but I also have a few tricks on my own" she said teasingly.

Klaus couldn't help but smile. "I can't wait to found out what it is" he answered.

Caroline smiled again and resumed her ministrations on his body. She spent a long time on his torso, drawing every muscle with her tongue, and then grazing them with her teeth. She then made her way down his stomach, playing with his belly button. Klaus 'sex was now screaming for attention, but Caroline wasn't done with him yet. Deliberately not touching his length, she reached for his thighs and slowly licked the hollow of his groin. Klaus couldn't help but bucked his hips against Caroline's lips, a soft groan escaping his lips. He was absolutely not used not being the one in charge. The sensations Caroline was giving him were very new for him. He actually never left any woman decided the way she wanted sex with him. What Caroline was doing to him was a first, and he was not sure of being comfortable with it. Letting Caroline doing what she wanted to do with him made him feel vulnerable. He was definitely not used to the feeling. A part of him was craving to flip Caroline under him and do whatever he wanted to do to her. But another part was really enjoying the attention she was giving him. So, for once, Klaus decided to give in.

Caroline could felt his inner battle and was glad he decided to let her continue what she was doing. She was really enjoying her discovery of his body, and she was determined to keep going. She slowly went on with her ministrations on his groin and his thighs, driving him insane by the way she was licking everywhere but where he wanted it. He bucked his hips in frustration but Caroline gave him a light tap on his legs.

"My way, remember?" she reprimanded.

Klaus grumbled but stayed still. After torturing him a little bit more by grazing the soft flesh of his thighs, Caroline made her way up on him and took him in her mouth. Klaus arched against her lips, and gripped the sheets so hard his knuckles came white. He had never thought that being pleasured by a woman he deeply cared about would make any difference. And he was suddenly understanding how wrong he had been. The feeling of her lips around him was an exquisite torture. The way Caroline was licking his length, the way she was taking all of him in her mouth, was almost unbearable. He had to bit his lips until he felt blood to suppress a moan. Caroline traced lazy patterns all along his shaft, savoring the strangled noises she was eliciting from him. She suddenly slowed down her pace and let go of his sex, to go back to his stomach. Klaus almost cried out in frustration. What the hell she was doing? She was going to kill him! Feeling Caroline 'smile against his stomach, he understood that she wanted him to surrender the same way he had made her surrender before. There was no way he was doing this. His was an Original Hybrid after all. There were absolutely no way that he would beg her to continue, absolutely no way….

"Oh God, Caroline, just finish it, you are driving me crazy!"

Caroline smiled again against his stomach.

"Are we begging, Mister Original?" she asked teasingly.

A numerous ways of killing Caroline crossed Klaus' mind, but his need was becoming really desperate and painful so he just gave in.

"Ok you win" he whispered breathlessly. "You win, I'm begging you, please just go back to what you were doing".

Ok, the non begging thing was definitely not working but he found out that he didn't care that much. As soon as Caroline had taken him again in her mouth, he couldn't think about anything else but the pleasure she was bringing him. She took her time, slowly licking her way from up to down, stroking mercilessly the oversensitive flesh. She carefully grazed her teeth all along his shaft, making him growl. He knew he couldn't last long with was her tongue was doing to him. His whole body was set on fire, and he couldn't remember had already lost control of himself like he was doing it now.

He was now bucking involuntarily his hips with each strokes of Caroline's tongue and he knew he couldn't hold it any longer. He took Caroline's hair in his hands, trying to make her stop but she didn't budge.

"Caroline, I'm gonna… Caroline, you have to stop".

Klaus' voice was a pleading and husky whisper as his whole body was desperate for his release. He was teetering on the edge for a while and he was trembling on his efforts to control himself. Without paying him any attention, Caroline kept sucking hard on his shaft and with one last pattern of her tongue, Klaus came hard in her mouth, crying out her name and tearing apart the sheets he was still holding. His whole body tensed from the intensity of the pleasure and then collapsed back on the bed, drained out of all its energy.

For once in his life, Klaus was speechless. Not only he had let a baby vampire in charge during a sexual intercourse but even more, he had begged for more. How did it happen? Trying to come back to earth, he looked at Caroline who seemed suddenly a lot less confident than a few minutes before. She made her way up to him and she nuzzled into his arms, hiding her face in his neck.

"So, did you like it?" she whispered.

Klaus noticed immediately the insecurity in her voice. Taking her face in his hands, he made her look at him.

"Like it? He asked incredulously. "Are you kidding me? I'm glad I'm already dead, otherwise you would have killed me!"

Caroline smiled happily. "I'm glad you liked it" she whispered.

Klaus was stunned. He understood by her insecure behavior that even if it wasn't the first time that she did it, she wasn't used to such a thing. But she did it anyway, because she had really wanted to pleasure him. She had really wanted to do something for him and only for him. Truth to be told, it was the first time since he was a vampire that a woman bother to please him willingly. The feeling was unbelievable and Klaus couldn't believe his luck to have such a woman in his arms. Tightening his grip around her body, he held her almost painfully.

"It was wonderful, sweetheart, absolutely wonderful. Thank you."

Caroline snuggled contentedly in his arms. "You're welcome" she answered and she lift her head to ask for a kiss. Klaus gladly obliged and kissed her passionately feeling already ready for another round. He might have had his release but he was fully aware that Caroline was still extremely aroused. Rolling on the top of her, he stroked the soft skin of her breasts and then went straight to her core. As he suspected, she was already wet from her ministrations to him and she was more than ready for him. But after the way she had made him feel, the least he could do was returning the favor. As he was about to lower on her body, she caught his head to make him look at her.

"If you don't mind, I want you inside of me. Now." She whispered. "I want to hold you and feel your weight on me".

Klaus smiled. "As you wish my love" and without more foreplays, he slid inside her. It was different from the first time. It was slower, sensual, almost lazy. But definitely as good as before. Caroline moaned, wrapping her arms around his middle to pull him closer. She felt so safe and secure with his weight on her body. It was the most comforting feeling she had ever felt. Klaus buried his forehead on her neck, trying to suppress the noises which were coming from his throat. Being inside of Caroline was definitely heaven, and he already knew that he could never get enough of her. Caroline moved under him, urging him to go faster. She was already so turned on that she wasn't long to reach her peak. Her orgasm hit her violently, and once again she found herself crying out Klaus' name, while her whole body was coursed by waves of ecstasy. Klaus followed her second after, and he came whispering adoringly her name in her ear.

After catching his breath again, Klaus rolled on his side and Caroline followed him to nuzzle against his chest. Wrapping his arms around her, he held her as close as he could. It was this way they both fell asleep, the same happy smile on their faces.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you very much for reading. Please let me a little review, I would love to know what you think and reviews always make my day :-)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! Thank you for the nice reviews! This chapter is a little bit longer than usual, I needed to settle a few things, I hope you're gonna like it. Please let me know...**

**I don't own anything in TVD.**

* * *

><p>Caroline woke up the following morning tightly wrapped in Klaus' arms. Her back was firmly pressed against his chest, and his hands were drawing lazy patterns on her naked skin. She shivered at the sensation and turned in the circle of his arms. She faced him, a big smile on her face.<p>

"Hi" she whispered.

"Hi, sweetheart" he whispered back. Leaning towards her, he kissed her slightly and Caroline 'smile grew even bigger.

"I could totally get used to wake up like this, you know" said Caroline.

Klaus smiled and pressed his forehead against hers. "Me too" he answered lovingly.

Caroline kissed him again, pressing herself against his warm body. Klaus hungrily responded to the kiss, his grip around her becoming iron.

Caroline pulled away after a while, knowing that she was never getting out of his bed if he continued to kiss her this way. Klaus was obviously thinking the same thing, and bringing her back close to him, he resumed kissing her passionately.

Caroline gave in for a while but she knew she had to stop him, because she had plans for the day. Gently pulling away, Caroline smiled at Klaus who was obviously pouting.

"I want you" he muttered, frustration perceptible in his voice.

"Believe me, I want you too" said Caroline softly. "But if we start this again, I'm never going to get out of this bed."

"It sounds fine by me" replied immediately Klaus. "Actually, I have absolutely no intentions to let you get out of this bed".

Caroline chuckled and snuggled against his chest.

"I promise you I will spend as much time as you want in bed with you, but before, I have something extremely important to do."

"And what is that?" asked Klaus curiously.

Caroline' smile faded a little but she looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Today, I'm gonna talk to my friends about us".

Klaus immediately tensed and involuntarily tightened his grip around her.

"Today? Really? Are you sure?"

Caroline noticed immediately the insecurity in his voice and knew perfectly what it was about. He was afraid that her friends reacted really badly, and that she finally thought he wasn't worthing all the troubles.

She took his face in her hands and held it firmly.

"Yes, today" she answered resolutely. "There is no need to wait, because I know what I want, and I don't want to lie to them anymore. They had noticed that something is up with me, and they pester me every day to know what it is. I can't keep lying to them and I don't want to. It's not fair either for them or for you. I don't want to hide you, or the feelings I have for you. I'm talking to them today."

Klaus smiled sadly. "And what if they react very badly and they don't want to see you anymore?"

Caroline didn't flinch. "I knew the risk when I came to you yesterday" she answered. "But I have made my decision. As I told you, I'm ready to fight for you."

Klaus crushed her against him, almost desperately.

"What I have done to deserve you?" he whispered painfully. "I don't deserve you Caroline, I don't deserve what you are willing to do for me".

Caroline frowned. "This is not your decision to make" she said a little coldly. "I'm the only one who can decide who deserves me. And you definitely do. Have you any idea how much you had helped me in the past few months? Thanks to you, I finally know who I am, and I finally accept myself the way I am. You are the one who made me understand that being a vampire doesn't have to be a curse, and that I still have a life to live. Thanks to you, I'm not struggling anymore about who I am, and believe me, it's priceless."

Klaus was feeling very touched. The damn girl had the knack of making him feel emotions he wasn't used to. Pressing his forehead against hers, he looked adoringly in her eyes.

"I still think that I don't deserve you, but I'm selfish enough to let you think the contrary" he whispered.

Caroline smiled. "We'll talk about it later. But for now, I have to go and come clean with everybody. I want it to be done as soon as possible so I can come back to you"

Klaus growled and tightened his grip around her waist.

"I don't want you to go. I want to keep you in my arms all day long."

Caroline kissed him lovingly.

"I need you to let me go so I can come back to you "she pointed.

"If I don't let you go, you won't have to come back to me" Klaus replied.

Caroline stroked gently his jaw. "This is something I have to do and you know it".

Klaus nodded. "I know. But it's not because I know it that I have to like it. I feel so sorry for you that you have to go through this because of me. I wish I could do something to help you. And…I'm just scared you won't come back to me" he added sadly.

Caroline noticed the obvious pain in his eyes. She had never seen him so vulnerable and it was killing her.

"I will come back to you tonight, I promise. Now that I know how it feels to sleep into your arms, believe me, I will come back!"

Klaus smiled, grateful for her efforts to lighten the mood.

"You promise?"

"I promise".

Klaus kissed her one more time and reluctantly let go of his embrace.

Caroline slid of the bed and looked for her clothes, scattered all over the room. Once fully dress up, she sat next to Klaus and leant to put her arms around his neck. He immediately snaked his arms around her waist and pressed her against him.

"I'll see you tonight" whispered Caroline in his ear.

"You promise?" asked Klaus, failing to hide the hint of desperation in his voice.

Caroline cradled his face in her hands and looked at him.

"I promise" she answered firmly.

She kissed him briefly but passionately and left the room.

* * *

><p>Caroline decided to talk to Bonnie and Elena at the same time. She texted both of them on her way home, and asked them to meet her at her house. Truth to be told, she was nervous. She perfectly knew that the conversation was not going to end well. And the worst was that she couldn't even blame them for that. She was fully aware of everything Klaus had done to them, especially Elena, and she thought there was no way they could ever forget that. But as she told Klaus, she had made her decision. She had to live her vampire life, and she had to make her own choices. She loved her friends, but for once she had decided to be selfish. She had decided to think about her before think about the others.<p>

Elena and Bonnie arrived a while later, concerned about Caroline. They had noticed her unusual behavior over the past few months, but Caroline didn't want to talk about it, and the two girls had respected her wish. They immediately noticed the nervousness of Caroline and exchanged a worried look.

"What is wrong, Care?" asked Elena.

"Are you ok?" added Bonnie.

Caroline smiled to her friends. "I am fine, but I need to talk to you and it's not gonna be easy. Actually, I think you're gonna hate me when I'll be done".

"We could never hate you" exclaimed Elena truly shocked. "You are our best friend!"

Bonnie didn't say anything but she nodded.

"Believe me, Elena, you might change your mind" said sadly Caroline.

"Ok Care, you are freaking me out now! Just tell us what you want to tell us" said Bonnie.

"Ok. There is no way to say it finely so I'm just gonna be blunt. Please just promise me that you will hear me out until I'm done."

Elena and Bonnie exchanged a glare and then nodded.

Caroline took a deep breath and just dived in.

* * *

><p>Klaus was driving insane, alone in his mansion. He had stayed a while in his bed, breathing the smell of Caroline in the pillow. Then, unable to stay still any longer, he had dressed up and was now pacing back and forth in the living room. He was sick thinking of what Caroline was going through because of him. He wished he could help her, but she had made it clear that she needed to do it alone. The anxiety was clenching his heart and he couldn't help but rummaging continuously into his hair, trying to calm himself. Truth to be told, he had never felt so scared. Scared that Caroline wouldn't come back, scared that she finally choose her friends over him. He didn't know how he could deal with that. There was no way he could live without her now. Not now he knew the taste of her lips, the softness of her body, not now he had stroked every inch of her skin, not know he had held her in his arms while she was asleep. Klaus growled in frustration. He had never felt so helpless. He had no idea how he was going to survive until the end of the day.<p>

* * *

><p>Both Elena's and Bonnie's faces were expressing shock and horror.<p>

"Klaus?" exclaimed Elena. "You are telling us that you have feelings for Klaus? The one who killed my aunt, wanted to sacrifice you and sired your boyfriend?" Elena's voice was rising with every words and she ended up yelling. "You are telling us that you are sleeping with that MONSTER?"

"You have every right to be mad at me, Elena" answered sadly Caroline "but yes, it's true, I have feelings for Klaus. He understands me like no one else does, and he helped me so much to accept myself the way I am. He makes me happy Elena, I can't help it. I know you could never forget what he had done to you, but doesn't it count for anything that I am happy?"

"How can you be happy with someone like this" cut sharply Bonnie. "He destroyed our lives. He is a heartless killer."

"I know you see him that way but he is very different with me. You have no idea how much he helped me over the past few months. I finally am in peace with myself" pleaded Caroline.

"You are not thinking straight" maintained Elena. "And what about Tyler?"

"Well, Tyler is still missing and I don't have heard of him since months. I'm not even sure he will ever come back. And if he will, it wouldn't change anything. Something had been broken between us and it's not fixable."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing "said incredulously Elena. "After everything Klaus had done to ME?"

Caroline felt suddenly the anger rising up and she blew up.

"You have short memories Elena, because I remember Damon doing as much bad things as Klaus did but you forgave him anyway, didn't you?"

Elena opened her mouth to speak but Caroline didn't let her.

"Do you remember when Damon compelled me to be his sex toy and his blood bag? Do you remember the bites I had all over my body? Do you remember how terrified I was of him? Do you remember he tried to kill me when he was done playing with me? He ABUSED me, Elena, me, your supposed best friend and still, you forgave him!"

Elena was speechless but Caroline was not finished.

"And what about killing Jeremy? He did it, didn't' he? He killed your own brother and you forgave him. And what about feeding you with his blood before the sacrifice? He knew that you didn't want to be a vampire, but he did it anyway. And once again, you forgave him!"

Caroline then turned towards Bonnie. "And what about Damon killing and turning your mother in order to protect Elena? So why Damon would deserve so much second chances and Klaus couldn't have only one?"

Caroline released a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. Bonnie and Elena were both stunned, and for a long while nobody said a single word.

Then Elena spoke again, very softly this time.

"I know Damon had done some awful things to us, but he also did a lot of great stuffs especially for me. He had always protected me, no matter what. He would die to protect me, and he had proved that I could trust him."

Caroline's anger suddenly faded away in front of the obvious distress of Elena.

"I know that Elena" she said softly. "And what I'm trying to explain is that Klaus is doing the same thing with me that Damon did with you. He will be there for me, he will protect me, no matter what. He had proved me that I could trust him, the same way Damon had proved it to you."

Caroline looked both of her friends and took their hands in hers.

"Look, guys, you are my best friends since forever and I love you. I would do anything for you and you know it. But over the past two years, I have taken a lot of decisions for you more than for myself. I always had been there to help you, to save you, to deal with your dramas. And it's ok because I love you so much. But today, I'm taking a decision which has nothing to do with you, but only with me. I am a vampire now, and I have to think about what I want to do with my life. So, the decision I'm making about Klaus is not about you, but is about me, and only me. And I just hope that you love me enough to give me a chance with that, and to accept that decision."

* * *

><p>Klaus was digging holes in the floor of his living room, by pacing continuously back and forth. He was not used to just wait. He was usually the one who acted. The insecurity he was feeling about Caroline's feelings was killing him. He was so focused on his own thoughts that he didn't even hear Caroline before she entered the living room. Without even realize it, he used his vampire speed in his rush to get to her, and he crushed her against him.<p>

"You came back" he whispered incredulously while waves of relief were washing over him. "Oh God, you came back."

The vulnerability in his voice hurt painfully Caroline. Sliding her arms around his neck, she pressed her body against his.

"Of course I came back. I promised, didn't I?"

"I know, sweetheart, I know, but I was so scared… How did it go? He asked hesitantly.

Caroline shrugged. "Not so well" she admitted. "They are not willing to forget what you did and I think they're gonna need some time to process what I told them."

Klaus was upset by the hint of sadness he could detect in her voice. Cupping her face with his hands, he kissed her slightly.

"I'm sorry" he said sincerely. "I'm so sorry you have to go through this."

"Don't be. As I told you, I knew the risk when I came to you yesterday."

Klaus hesitated but he had to ask.

"So you don't regret anything? You still want to be with me?"

Caroline would have been furious against him for asking, if she hadn't notice the pain in his voice.

Taking his face in her hands she answered firmly.

"I have absolutely no regrets. I want to be with you, no matter what, so stop asking!"

Klaus pressed his forehead against hers and smiled lovingly.

"Have you any idea how much I care about you?" he whispered.

"Show me" answered softly Caroline.

So he did. With his hands, with his lips, with his arms, he tried how hard as he could, to make her feel how much he cared about her.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? I wanted to show the reaction of Bonnie and Elena but I also wanted to write some Klaroline moments, so the chapter was longer than usual. I hope it was ok? Sorry for not talking more about what Caroline feels about Tyler, but it's not the point in that story so I voluntarily skipped it.<strong>

**Please leave a little review, it really helps me carry on with the story :-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! I'm so glad that you liked the previous chapter, thank you very much for the nice reviews. I hope you'll like this one too, please let me know. **

**I want to warn you for this chapter, it's a really cheesy one! I needed to channeling frustration of not seeing Klaroline since a month...  
><strong>

**Please remember that english is not my first language, I apologize for any mistake you coud find. **

**I don't own anything in TVD.**

* * *

><p>It had been one month since Caroline had her explanation with her friends. Bonnie and Elena were still not thrilled about the situation, but they were really missing Caroline and the three girls had managed to spend some time together. Things were not back to normal, but they were trying to find an understanding.<p>

Caroline had spoken to her mum too. Liz had been far away to be thrilled about her daughter falling for Klaus. But over the past few months, she had noticed how much her daughter had changed. She had been happier, cheerier, and seemed finally peaceful. Liz hadn't been delighted to discover that she had to thank Klaus for that, but the most important thing for her was Caroline' happiness. So, after asking her daughter to be extra careful, she had stopped making any comments on Caroline's decision.

Despite the tension with her friends, Caroline was happy. She had decided stop going to high school. What was the point anyway? She was a vampire, wasn't she? She could do anything, so why bother with high school? Anyway, Klaus was the best teacher she could ever have. He could talk about history or geography, he could discuss about music, arts or literature, he could argue about politics or economy. Why bother to go in high school when you can learn anything you want to, wrap into the arms of the man you love, your head on the crook of his neck?

Klaus would have wanted to take Caroline away from Mystic Falls, and make her discover the world, as he had promised. But her relationship with her friends still being tense, Caroline didn't feel like living right now. Klaus understood, so they spent their time together, simply talking or drawing or reading or walking. Klaus also made a point of honor to keep his promise about the rules asked by Caroline. He was particularly happy to keep his word on the particular sex and cuddling requests. The first week she had spent with him in the mansion, they had barely left his bed. He had reminded her her promise to spend as much time as he wanted in bed with him. And Caroline had been too glad to oblige. They couldn't get enough of each other. They had barely finished sharing a passionate embrace that they were already craving each other for more. Neither of them had ever known such a feeling. Nothing was better for Caroline that Klaus' hands on her body. Nothing was better for Klaus than Caroline' skin against his. Caroline knew he had ruined her forever for any other man, the same way Klaus knew she had ruined him forever for any other woman.

Klaus was mesmerized by the time he was spending with Caroline. Being on a daily basis with a woman was so new for him, that every day was a discovery. Life with Caroline was a succession of happy moments.

He remembered this day, when the storm was rumbling outside and the rain was hitting the windows. He had made a big comforting fire in his bedroom's fireplace. He then had spent the entire day alternatively ravishing passionately Caroline's body, and holding her lovingly in his arms.

He thought about this other time, when they had been swimming at the Falls. He still remembered vividly the first time they had been there together. He could still feel how much he had had to struggle to not ripping Caroline's bikini off and stroking every inch of her skin. This second time, he had taken his revenge, and the bikini's life had been extremely short.

He recalled that night, when they had been to a party organized by the town. Caroline was wearing a skinny black dress, which left her shoulders naked and hid nothing of her long legs. Klaus had spent the entire evening devouring her with his eyes, and fantasizing about the moment he could tear the dress off. The problem was that he wasn't the only one to look at her that way. Caroline was so gorgeous than men were naturally drawn to her and it made Klaus want to tear some hearts out. He had growled extremely dangerously when some guy had dared to take Caroline's hands in his, and compliment her on her beauty. The guy had been so terrified by the animalistic growl, that he had left the room almost running. Klaus had then put a very possessive arm around Caroline hips and had refused to let it go. The truth was Caroline didn't even ask him to let it go. Even if she was now that strong and confident and independent woman, she had found out that she loved the possessiveness of Klaus. She loved the way his arm was locked around her when she was surrounded by other men. His whole attitude was screaming "mine" but she didn't bother because she knew that her attitude was the same. She thought about this particular night, in some restaurant, when the waitress had been drooling all over Klaus. Caroline had had to fight the urge to just bite the bitch who was daring to look at HER Klaus. She had given the waitress such a deadly look, almost showing her her fangs in her fury, that the waitress had asked to someone else to take care of their table. Caroline had then leant over the table to give a wild and passionate kiss to Klaus, her whole attitude screaming "mine" the exact same way than Klaus' attitude did. This night, the red dress she was wearing had been ripped off in less than one second.

Caroline complained about it, one night, tangled in Klaus' arms.

"You know, you really have to stop ripping my clothes off, I've almost nothing left to wear" she said, smiling.

Klaus chuckled and kissed her hair.

"That's the whole point of my evil plan sweetheart" he explained. "I'm waiting for the moment you'll have no clothes left so you'll have no choice but walking around naked. It will save me some time every time I will want to ravish you and God knows how often it is!"

Caroline burst into laugh and kissed him.

Klaus rolled over her and pinned her hands above her head.

"The truth is, I want you so badly all the time that I can't wait to undress you properly to feel your skin against mine". His voice was suddenly low and husky and Caroline shivered.

"The truth is, I love when you ripped my clothes off. It makes me feel like you crave me" she admitted on the same low voice.

Klaus growled at her admission and made sure to rip her nightgown off.

Caroline was scared by her addiction to him. She quickly found out that she couldn't stay away from him more than a few hours. After their first week of passion, Caroline decided to spend the night in her own house. She knew her mum missed her and she wanted to spend some time with her. After a sweet evening with her mum, Caroline spent hours turning and tossing in her bed, unable to find sleep. She was craving for Klaus' arms around her, and her pillow definitely couldn't compete with his warm chest. She showed up in Klaus' bedroom at 4 in the morning, to find him wide awake.

He sat up when he saw her enter the room.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked, a little concerned.

Caroline undressed herself and slid in the bed next to him.

"What is wrong" she answered while she was nuzzling against him "is that it seems like I can't sleep anymore if I'm not in your arms".

Klaus laughed happily and pulled her in his arms.

"That's a wonderful wrong thing, sweetheart" he said, grinning "because it seems like I've got the same problem. I couldn't close my eyes for one second since you left."

Caroline smiled happily and started to kiss him passionately, turning the sweet moment in another passionate embrace.

But her addiction to him was worse than that. She couldn't bear being in the same room than him without touching him. When they were with other people, it was a hand on his shoulder or on his back, an arm around his waist. But when they were alone, it was her two arms around his neck or his chest, and her body as close as possible to his. She couldn't get enough of being wrapped in his arms, her head crooked in his neck. She was always scared that at some point he would get tired of her displays of affection, and start thinking that she was clingy. She tried really hard to give him some space and to not touch him all the time, but it was hopeless.

Klaus noticed than sometimes she came nuzzling against him, and then pull back quickly and it puzzled him.

"Where are you going?" he asked once, holding her waist against him. Caroline blushed slightly.

"Just trying not to be too clingy" she admitted softly. Klaus look at her truly shocked.

"Are you serious?" he asked incredulously.

"Well, yes. Aren't you tired of me always being wrapped around you? Because I don't want you being tired of me in any way" Caroline whispered.

Klaus cupped her face to make her look at him.

"How can you say that? How can you even think such a thing? I can't get enough of you Caroline, I just can't! When you're with your mum or with your friends, I'm totally unable to think about anything else that the moment you'll come back to me and I could have you in my arms again. I'm never happier than when you are in my arms. How can you think another way?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm just a little insecure."

"You have to stop being insecure" Klaus replied firmly. "You make me happier than I've ever been and there is no way I find you clingy".

Caroline smiled but he noticed that the smile didn't reach her eyes. She hesitated but as he was keep staring lovingly at her, she continued

"You know, I can't help but wondering why you chose me. I mean, you're one thousand years old, you've done everything, you've been everywhere. I'm just an eighteen years old girl, who has never been anywhere. I'm not sure to understand what you see in me. What can I possibly bring you that you don't already have?"

Caroline's voice was slightly shaking. It was a sensitive spot and it was hard for her to stay steady. She couldn't help but being terrified of him leaving her. He became so important to her, that the idea of living without him was killing her.

Klaus was stunned. Himself was feeling very insecure about Caroline's feelings because he had never believed that such an amazing woman could really fall for him. But it had never crossed his mind that Caroline could be scared of losing him. He was constantly wondering when she was going to open her eyes and leave him, but he had never thought that she could feel the same way.

He lifted her face so he could look straight in her eyes.

"I can't believe that you feel that way. You seriously don't realize what you bring me? You make me feel again Caroline. You make me human again. I spent one thousand years with my humanity turn off and you are bringing it back. How dare you saying that you don't bring anything to me?"

Klaus was almost angry and Caroline felt it.

"I'm sorry, I'm just scared that one day you could be tired of me, and it makes me sad" admitted miserably Caroline.

"I could never get tired of you Caroline, never. You have no idea the way I feel about you. I crave you Caroline. I crave your smile, I crave your laugh, your voice, your lips, I crave your body, your smell, I crave your skin" Caroline had never heard such desperation in his voice and it made her shiver but Klaus wasn't finish.

"If you doubt the way I feel about you, I crave you more than I crave blood".

Caroline looked at him, unable to speak as a big lump was forming in her throat but Klaus was still not finish. He inhaled deeply and finally whispered

"I love you Caroline".

Caroline felt waves of pure joy running through her whole body. She couldn't remember living such an ideal and beautiful moment. Klaus's declaration was just perfect. Unable to speak, she kissed him passionately, trying to make him feel the pure happiness she was feeling. Klaus gripped her tightly and kissed her back with equal passion. He had never told such a thing to anybody, and he was a little anxious about her reaction. Caroline eventually pulled back a little and pressed her forehead against his.

"I think I've never been so happy" she whispered. "Never. And I have something that I really need to tell you. I love you too."

Klaus closed his eyes, unable to process her words.

"You love me?" he asked almost incredulously.

Caroline nodded. "I do. Actually, I'm so crazy about you, that I don't think I could be able to be apart from you only one day. And as you already noticed, I'm unable not touching you when we're in the same room. I'm hopelessly addicted to you and to your touch"

Klaus gave her the biggest grin she had ever seen.

"Well, I have to say that I think this kind of addiction is actually excellent for you" he said teasingly.

Caroline smiled too "Oh yeah, you think? I don't need to be cured or something?"

"Definitely not! If it's up to me, believe me, my love, you're going to be more and more addicted every day" exclaimed Klaus.

"I don't see how it's possible" said Caroline, doubtful.

"I'm sure I'll find a way sweetheart, because believe me, now you told me you love me, you have absolutely no chance that I'll ever let you go."

"It's totally fine by me" whispered adoringly Caroline.

Klaus grinned again. "You can be sure that I'll remind you that at some point" he teased again.

Caroline didn't answer but sliding her arms behind his neck, she pulled him closer to kiss him. Klaus stopped her at the last moment.

"Just one last thing" he said firmly. "About the touching thing and your stupid idea about being clingy. Once for all, this is stupid ok? I love you and I love having you in my arms so I don't want to hear that kind of stupidities ever again. Are we clear my love?"

Caroline couldn't help but laugh. "Yes, we are clear".

Klaus nodded. "Ok, so now, I thought you were about to kiss me, weren't you?"

Caroline chuckled.

"Yes I was". And this time, when she pressed her lips against his, he wrapped tightly his arms around her waist, and kissed her back hungrily.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. It's almost the end of the story. I'm thinking about maybe write an epilogue. Please let me know what you thought about the chapter and the idea of epilogue. Reviews always make my day and I really love read what you think :-) <strong>


	10. Epilogue

**Hi everyone!**

** So this is it, the epilogue of the story. I hope you're gonna like it. I should warn you, it's kind of cheesy! **

**Please read the author note at the end. Thank you so much for the support.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>500 years later.<strong>_

Caroline woke up from the nap she was taking. She stretched lazily and rolled on her stomach, automatically looking for Klaus. He was sitting a few inches from her, his sketchpad on his hands. Caroline smiled.

"I can't believe that after 500 years together you still want to draw me."

"Well, even after 500 years together, you are more beautiful than ever and I'm still hopelessly in love with you, so I can't help it" replied Klaus.

Caroline smiled again. "Come here and kiss me" she demanded.

It was Klaus' turn to smile. Putting his sketchpad next to him, he laid down next to Caroline and pulled her into his arms. Caroline nestled against him and lifted her face toward him, waiting for the kiss she had asked for. Klaus gladly obliged and kissed her lovingly. Caroline sighed happily and pressed her head into his chest, admiring once more the beauty of the surroundings. They were on one of the most beautiful beach of the Caribbean, and she couldn't get enough of the turquoise sea and the white sand. The warm sun on her golden skin was not bad either, she thought.

"I love it here" sighed Caroline.

"I know, sweetheart, that's why we are here" answered Klaus. He gently tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I always told you that we'll go wherever you want to, it's not going to change now."

Caroline smiled softly. "I love you, do you know that?"

"Even if I wonder every day why is that, yes I know" Klaus whispered.

Caroline nuzzled once more against him and let her thoughts wandered. The last 500 years had passed in a blur. Klaus had kept his promise to take her everywhere. They had traveled all around the world, exploring the least town they would find on their way. Caroline wanted to see everything. She couldn't get enough of new landscapes, new people, new food or new languages. Klaus had already been almost everywhere, but he had quickly discovered that traveling alone or with the woman you love are two different things. Everything was better with Caroline. The landscapes were more beautiful, the views more stunning, the sun warmer and even the sky was bluer.

Klaus had never seen such a beautiful thing than the smile of Caroline in front of a new discovery. He had never heard such a beautiful sound than her laugh in front of a beautiful view. During the past few centuries, Caroline had became his world, his everything. Her smile, her voice, her body were the only thing that really matters to him. His need for her was still exactly the same after all those years. His possessiveness had never ebbed away, and he still wanted to tear apart any man who would look at his Caroline. He had never looked at or desired any other woman in 500 years. It was pointless anyway. He knew perfectly that Caroline was the only woman who can bring him that much pleasure. After all those years, her body was still the source of the most amazing pleasure he had ever known. His desire, his want for her had never decreased. Actually, it was rather the contrary. The more he was making love with her, the more he wanted her. The only moments Klaus felt truly happy and whole were when she was in his arms, her warm body tightly pressed against his.

He was madly in love with her, and his one and only aspiration was to make her happy.

Indeed, Caroline was happy. Of course, the last 500 years had not been all easy. She would never forget the day she had learnt her mum died. Klaus and she were in Mexico, and they had taken the first plane to come back for the funeral. Caroline had been inconsolable for months. Only the support and the love of Klaus had been able to make her hold it together. The same scheme had sadly happened over the years. Caroline had lost Matt, Tyler, then Bonnie and finally Jeremy. Every time, Klaus had been her rock and her anchor. She knew that without him, she couldn't have gone through the pain of losing everyone she loved while she was immortal.

The only recollection of her past in Mystic Falls was now Damon, Stefan….and Elena. After cutting the Salvatore brothers from her life for almost one year, Elena had finally realized that she couldn't live without Damon. After six years of passion and happiness, she had asked Damon to turn her. Stefan had fled far away from them during almost 20 years, before coming back with Rebekah on his arm. They had bumped into each other in Brazil, and had decided to give another shot to their story. The three couples managed to spend some time together at least once a year, and Caroline was happy to still have Elena in her life.

"Have you heard from Rebekah lately? she asked. "Do you know where are we going to make our annual gathering?"

"I've talked to her a week ago" answered Klaus. "She was suggesting Cyprus".

"Good choice" approved Caroline. "I'm sure Elena will be ok too."

Caroline had always had a soft spot for country with sea and sun. Klaus had taken her to Alaska and Island. She was totally okay to tell it was beautiful, but there was no way she could live in there! Klaus used to tell her that she probably had been a lizard in another life. Caroline smiled at the thought. She couldn't believe that after all those years, she was still madly in love with him like a teenager. Her passion had never faded away and had even increased if it was possible. Her jealousy was still the same than back in their first days in Mystic Falls. After 500 years together, she was still growling at any woman who was too close of Klaus for her taste.

Numerous men who didn't know Klaus had tried to woo her in the past. She didn't even see them. Klaus was her world, her everything, her sanity. She could bear anything in her life, except losing him. Caroline knew that nobody else could ever make her happy like he did. She had never wanted any other man than him. She was still craving him and his body like at the very beginning. Every time they were making love was even better than the time before. She was amazed that her passion had never faded away, and that the more she was making love with Klaus, the more she wanted him.

Klaus kissed her temple, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"I need to do something, sweetheart, can you stay here for about an hour? I'll pick you up."

Caroline frowned.

"Why do want me to stay alone here?" she asked suspiciously.

Klaus chuckled at her frowning.

"I can't tell, love, it's a surprise" he said, smiling. "Please just give me an hour, ok?"

Caroline grumbled. "I don't like when you are not with me" she pouted.

Klaus cupped her face in his hands and kissed her lovingly.

"I don't like it either" he admitted "but I really want to surprise you, so please, give me an hour".

Caroline grumbled again but nodded. "Ok, I'll wait here."

Klaus smiled. "I love you" he whispered, and then after a last kiss, he disappeared.

Caroline laid down again on her towel. She was genuinely puzzled. She couldn't remember Klaus asking her to stay away from him, even only for one hour. Actually, he was the first one to pout when she was asking for a few hours alone, in order to shop with Elena. Caroline spent the entire hour trying to guess what he was up to, but failing pitifully. Klaus was back exactly 60 minutes later, knowing that she would worry if he was late.

Caroline sat on her towel.

"So, what is the surprise?" she asked.

"Come with me, love, I'll show you".

Taking her hand in his, he made her walk for about 15 minutes then stopped. "Close your eyes now sweetheart, I'll carry you."

Caroline frowned but she did what he asked for. He took her bridal style, and kept walking for a few minutes. Klaus then put her on the ground, and wrapped his arms around her hips.

"You can open your eyes now" he whispered in her ear.

Caroline gasped when she did what he had asked for. They were on a very little secluded creek in the middle of nowhere. The view was absolutely breathtaking. The sea had that wonderful peppermint color that Caroline loved, the creek was surrounded by high cliffs which seemed pink in the sunset. But it was not the most beautiful part. The most beautiful part was the hundred of candles lightened all over a white plaid on the sand. The plaid was cover in flowers and Caroline could see a bottle of champagne a few inches away.

"Oh my god, it's beautiful" she exclaimed, mesmerized.

She threw her arms around Klaus' neck and kissed him passionately.

"I love the surprise" she whispered. "Thank you for being so sweet with me."

"Actually, this is not the only part of the surprise" Klaus answered. He led Caroline to the plaid and made her sit. Sitting in front of her, he took her hands in his. He seemed nervous and Caroline frowned. Klaus didn't do nervous.

"You're are freaking me out a little" she said nervously. "Is everything ok?"

Klaus took a deep breath and decided to just dive in.

"Caroline, I love you. I love you more than anything or anyone else in the world. I've never been so happy in my entire life that since I'm with you. Actually, my life only started that day you came to the mansion to tell me that you were falling for me. Since then, my life had been nothing but joy and happiness. The only thing that matters to me is your happiness. I want to be with you forever Caroline. I want you to be mine forever. I want to be yours forever. And I want it to be official. We have spent 500 years together and we are still not official. I can't stand it anymore. I want you to be my wife. I want you to be Caroline Mikaelson."

Klaus paused for a second. Then, squeezing her hands in his, he added in a soft whisper.

"Caroline, will you marry me?"

Saying that Caroline was stunned was an understatement. She had thought about being married when she was human. She had even imagined her dress and her makeup, but from the day she turned, the idea had never crossed her mind anymore. And certainly not since she was with Klaus. She knew too well what he thought about this "trivial human conventions" like he called them. She would have never imagined that he could want to marry her one day.

Her heart suddenly jumped in her chest while she was processing his words.

Married.

With Klaus.

Caroline Mikaelson.

Husband and wife.

Hers.

His.

Forever.

Forever.

Forever.

A wave of happiness suddenly washed over her. How could he even ask?

"Of course, I will marry you "she whispered, tears of joy rolling along her cheeks.

Klaus suddenly released a breath he didn't know he was holding, and his heart unclenched in relief.

"Really, my love, are you sure? Forever with me? Forever mine?"

Caroline smiled through her tears.

"That's the only thing that I want" she answered softly. "Have you any idea how much I love you?"

"I love you too, sweetheart, I love you so much" whispered Klaus almost desperately.

Leaning to pull her into his arms, he crushed passionately his lips on hers. She was going to become his wife, and they were going to have their happily ever after.

* * *

><p><strong>So, cheesy much? You had been warned lol. Seriously, I hope you liked it. Please let me know. I want to say a HUGE thank you to everyone who read that story and especially to everyone who took a few minutes of their time to let me a review. Writers LIVE for reviews and each one of them had meant a lot to me and had helped me carry on with the story. So thank you, with the bottom of my heart :-)<strong>


End file.
